


Star-gazing

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: I'm soft for these gay sunset bitches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Aloha likes looking at the stars. He invites Army. :)
Relationships: Aloami, Aloha/Army
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Star-gazing

Another one of Aloha's parties. Army gets invited to them every time, but he often is busy and can't put aside a whole night. And, sometimes he just didn't feel like being around a bunch of drunk and high people with loud music blaring. Combined with the fact he has absolutely no manuals on partying, it's...overwhelming. The only reason he goes sometimes is to be with Aloha.

Sure, what if Army has a bit of a crush on the pink partier? He knows Aloha is nice deep down- he's seen it. After all, they've been friends for so long. Aloha really does care about his friends. Army just wishes he could get his attention in a special way somehow.

The dark natural atmosphere with the bright pink lights, combined with the incredibly loud music is giving Army a headache. And not only that, he feels incredibly out of place. He's in his normal attire, aside from the lack of cost and hat. He's always been the good squid, and around him are all these addicts and ravers. It's jarring, to say the least, from his normal life.

Where is Aloha? He's usually hanging in some exclusive spot for him and the Pink Team, talking to them, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly, he got pushed slightly. He turned around, eyebrows furrowed and ready to snap. He's on edge already, this is just-

"Ayyy, there you are!" Said a familiar voice. He finally realized who it was- Aloha. His expression softened and his knees became weak. Aloha was always the attractive one of the S4, at least in Army's gay vision, and even in the dark, he looked great.

"Hey," Army greeted.

He was wearing his normal attire, like Army, but he has his Hawaiian shirt open in the front, exposing his chest and stomach. He's very slim, which, what else would you expect? Army took in every detail about Aloha, despite having seen him a thousand times before. Each time he seems different, and Army can't pinpoint why. 

"Woah, it's like, weird, seeing you without your coat and hat." Aloha commented. Army looked away, embarrassed. But Aloha put his hand to Army's head and kinda played with his tentacles, which was in a fancy style that most Inklings don't have. "Nice tentacles, though!"

"Ah, thanks..." Army responds, blushing. "H..how are you doing?" Army asked, trying to strike up small talk. He gave a smile, trying to be confident.

"Oh, I'm fuckin' great!" Aloha replied, throwing up his hands. "I mean, look at this place. It's boppin'!" Aloha gestured to the people around. Army simply nodded, not understanding at all.

"Ah, uh, but let's cut to the chase." Aloha changed the topic. "I wanna show you something." He put a hand on the back of his head. For someone like Aloha, seeing him seem sincere is rare. 'Seem' being the keyword there.

"Oh, what is it?" Army asked. Aloha just smiled once more and grabbed Army's hand. He led Army through the crowd and up the stairs. There were still people up there, but not as many as downstairs. "Aloha, this is just your upstairs-"

Aloha giggled. "You know, you can be kind of impatient sometimes. C'mere." He gestured Army to keep following him to the back of the second floor.

There was a balcony behind a glass door. Aloha grabbed a keychain from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Come on." He opened the door for Army and followed him in.

Aloha closed the door behind him and went to the tip of the balcony. It wasn't very far up, but Army still felt apprehensive about being up there. 

"Come on, Arms," Aloha called, using Army's nickname. Army walked up and stood next to Aloha.

"It may not seem like me, but...I really like lookin' at the stars, y'know?" Aloha told his friend. Army looked up at the sky. The dark sky with streaks of purple and countless of tiny white dots shone in Army's eyes. The party seemed so far away now, it was just him and Aloha.

And not only that, being with him in such a down-to-earth state is special. Aloha truly is what he seems sometimes, but other times he's really...nice, chill.

Army blushed and looked back at Aloha. The other was looking at Army with a small smile on his face. "Can I show you something else?"

Army nodded, too stunned by the situation to speak. Aloha leaned in real close. He closed his eyes and connected the two's lips

Army barely processed the kiss before embracing it. It wasn't until during the kiss he thought, 

'Oh my cod, I'm kissing Aloha.'

That just made him all the happier. He smiled and put his arms around Aloha's neck. Aloha put his hands on Army's waist

After what seemed like forever, the two separated, but were still close to each other. Aloha had a satisfying smirk, while Army just had a big, happy smile.

"You're a good kisser." Aloha commented. 

Army opened his mouth to reply, but then the balcony doors swung open. 

The two quickly snapped their heads to the direction of the noise, yet still in the same position they were in while kissing. 

"Oh, my cod." Said a voice. Army wasn't really familiar with the Pink Team, but he could recognize the voice as Octoglasses.

Scuba came up behind her. "I told you! I knew that Aloha was gonna make a move tonight, finally." 

Octo smiled and pulled out her wallet. She handed Scuba a twenty.

"Oh, come on, you guys betted on that?" Aloha asked, finally moving away from Army, still relatively calm. 

"Wh- get out of here!!" Army shouted, now a blushing mess. The two pink squids giggled and closed the doors behind them, leaving to go back to the party.

Aloha laughed a bit, leaning against the balcony railing.

Army buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. He thought about what they said, though.

'Make a move finally'?

Army looked up and back at Aloha. "You've been into me this whole time?!" He asked, shocked.

Aloha gave a dorky smile, with a quick nod. 

Well. Army couldn't process the situation fully- he never had any manuals on his crush liking him back!!

"So are we dating now?" Aloha asked, disrupting Army's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well, its obvious you're into me, if that kiss said anything." Aloha explained casually. "In fact, it told me 'I've been waiting for this moment for so long'."

Now Army was even more confused. "How can you tell all that just by a kiss?"

Aloha smirked, as if he knew he was right about his presumption. "Well, I've kissed a lot of people."

Army didn't respond. He was moreso frustrated and, again, embarrassed, this time because Aloha was right.

"So, are we dating?" Aloha asked again. 

Army tried to think of a response. Surely there must be something deeper.

"Well, I..um, I would really like to." He finally answered.

"Great!" Aloha gave a big smile. "I really want to, too."

Army smiled back at Aloha, before giving him a hug. Aloha returned the hug.

"Um, we've been up here a while, haven't we?" Army asked. "You should probably go back to managing the party."

"Eh," Aloha shrugged. "Whatever happens, happens. I wanna just spend more time with you." He said casually.

Army wasn't complaining. He stood close to Aloha, a small smile on his face. Aloha pulled out his phone and opened the front facing camera. "Mind if I take a selfie of us and post it on Inkstagram?" Aloha asked.

Army chuckled. Aloha would do this a lot, wouldn't he? "Yea, go ahead."

After that, they were just...there. The music was quieter, the air was calm. All that was left was him and Aloha, looking at the stars.


End file.
